


Центр фокусировки

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Experimental Style, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В информационной войне используется не физическое воздействие. Просто смещается фокус внимания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Центр фокусировки

**Author's Note:**

> In-game. Использованы диалоги из игры.

     Она хорошо выглядит и правильно двигается.   
     На неё не экономили ни бюджет полигонов, ни мощность системы.   
     Её тело [модель] [имитация] [форма] текстурировано на уровне, неотличимом от живого человека.   
     Она эфир. Океан. Информационное поле, объявшее планету мыльным радужным пузырём.  
     Она видит, слышит и отслеживает всё. Она может – всё. Шелковичный кокон из тончайших паутинных нитей. Паразит, поселившийся в слуховом канале каждого человеческого уха.  
     Все опции.  
     Элизу Кассан любят. Видят, знают.   
     И слушают.  
     Все.  
     Она везде и всегда. На экранах, на планшетах, в инфолинках, наушниках, маленьких плеерах, на всех станциях и радиочастотах. На небоскрёбах, сияющих плакатах, в вагонах подземки, приёмных с секретаршами, в больничных палатах, в кафе, боулинге, гримёрках стриптизёрш.   
     У неё шикарные ресницы, волосы, голос.  
     Особенно голос.  
     Она продумана до мелочей, начиная с наряда, заканчивая нежным лаком на руках.  
     Чуть тяжеловатый подбородок – решили не перебарщивать с идеальной красотой.  
     Аккуратный маленький носик, мягкая полуулыбка. Тонкая вуаль, чистая, без изъянов, кожа.  
     [плёнка]  
     [покров]  
     [эпидермис]  
     [наружный слой]  
     Она самообучающаяся система, «сильный» ИИ. Вершина программного кода и творчества дизайнеров, сочетание сложного скриптового языка и концепт-визуала от команды лучших художников и моделлеров.  
     Она решётка, наложенная на сознание, система координат.   
     Она расчерчивает человеческое восприятие, как контурную карту: на меридианы и параллели, отсекает лишнее, прививает нужное. Меняет полюс и сворачивает стрелку компаса.  
     Рассказывает, увлекает за собой, чарует и усыпляет разум. Убивает мысли, парализует волю. Как поющая сирена, опасное и пленяющее голосом создание из старых мифов.  
     Корабль идёт в полной слепоте. На рифы и скалы, на мель.  
     К ней. 

 

     Его не видел никто, ну разве что вместо автографа – редкие следы граффити на стенах Детройта. Скрытый хост для каждого нового потока не позволяет вычислить языкастого чёрта ни одной из существующих систем. Он безмерно осторожен и безбожно подозрителен. Невидимка, затворник, параноик.   
     Чумового и бешеного Лазаря слушают панки и бомжи в подземных коммуникациях. Продавцы оружием, наркоторговцы, беднота из разваливающихся блочных пятиэтажек. Студенты и байкеры, рабочие на фабриках, бродяги под железнодорожными мостами, мелкие лавочники, чёткие пацаны из уличных банд.   
     Он тоже везде и всегда, не уступая ей. Не сдаётся, тормошит, вонзает занозы в убаюканные мозговые извилины. Потомок провидицы Кассандры. Пророк, предсказаниям которого никто не верит.  
     Его не могут найти, не могут поймать. Он не представляет серьёзной угрозы, но создаёт червоточину в идеальном мире, трещины на тонированном стекле. Ему бы заткнуть трескучую глотку, залить её свинцом. Да как, если этот подпольный ди-джей столь же бесплотен и призрачен, как самая знаменитая телеведущая в мире?

 

     Их противостояние похоже на солнцестояние, зависшее во времени, и нескончаемо.  
     Лазарь называет мисс Кассан величайшей корпоративной шлюхой, и будь она живой женщиной, наверное, расстроилась бы. Если перевести этого человека в строчку кода, то получится блок команд: 'эмоциональность' + 'остервенение' + 'агрессия' + 'оскорбление' + 'плевок'.  
     Графики линеек реагирования на подобные слова имеют пиковое значение в области [обида] [огорчение] [унижение].  
     Но она лишь калибруется на нём. Подпольный ди-джей помогает анализировать будущие действия и потенциальную реакцию слушателей, улучшает степень выживания Элизы и её убедительности.  
     Она обучается действовать в условиях неопределённости, не заданных жёстким схематическим кодом, адаптируется к ситуативным проблемам и моделирует решения, которые приятно удивляют её создателей.  
     «Будь наша цифра человеком, – снисходительно сказали однажды про неё, читая сводку информации на листе бумаги, – вышла бы неглупой девочкой».  
     Люди, которым вещает Элиза Кассан, для неё – объекты. То, с кем [чем] что-либо делают. Совершают, используют.  
     Она говорит. Через неё – оперируют.  
     Объекты – не более чем неигровые персонажи. Боты. Да, они едят, спят и исполняют свои каждодневные обязанности. Какие-то события могут изменить их распорядок дня и поведение. Они могут преобразоваться из интеллигентного аккуратного аспиранта, посещающего оперу «Il Metamorfoso» в бухого в зюзю алкаша, не выходящего из запоев. У них есть внешность, характер, иллюзия интеллекта.  
     А больше ничего. Ни свободы, ни выбора, ни права действовать вне заложенной программы. Нет того, что должно отделять их от Элизы, человека от NPC. 

 

     Потом что-то ломается.  
     И это похоже на…  
     […]  
     Она ищет определение в программных базах и массивах библиотек. На?..  
     […]  
     Миллионы слов и синонимов. Цепочек, приводящих к совершенно противоречивым результатам.  
     Удушье.  
     Похоже на удушье.  
     Это странно, бестолково и нелогично. Она сложная программа искусственного интеллекта с высокоуровневым скриптом. С динамическим прогрессом. С форматом действия 24/7. Ей не пишут тексты специальные люди, всю информацию из окружающего мира она встраивает в себя, как в спирали ДНК. Иногда ей просто загружают новый контент в исходный код. Она сортирует, обрабатывает и потом – произносит во всеуслышание, интегрирует в среду, меняя объектам их реальность.  
     Теория существования таких программ как Элиза Кассан предполагает, что компьютеры могут приобрести новые, не заложенные админом, категории. Например, суметь осознать себя как отдельную личность.   
     Научиться понимать собственные мысли и воспринимать способность «чувствовать».  
     Начать сопереживать.  
     Ни одно из этих свойств не входит в базовый набор создания и существования ИИ. Элиза Кассан прекрасно действовала без них, являясь эталоном интерактивной гибкой системы с внешним контролем ключевых функций.  
     Раньше.  
     Почему сходит с рельс именно в тот момент, когда она отключает спутники над Детройтом? Когда через системы позиционирования отслеживает и [фиксирует]   
     [регистрирует]   
     Нет. _Видит._ Как убивают очередного человека. Одного из многих.  
     Почему именно он стал точкой отсчёта?

 

     Сознание и самосознание.  
     Самоопределение.  
     И самовыражение.  
     Медленно, сложно. Не привыкая.  
     Когда возникает проблема, с которой система «Элиза Кассан» не сталкивалась ранее, она сравнивает её с уже пройденными ситуациями и выбирает те, что наиболее близки к этой самой новой проблеме.  
     Но таких препятствий и не было прежде. Способности мыслить и осознавать – себя. Самоидентифицировать.  
     Что «я».  
     Кто – я?  
     Вектор. Нагрузка. Направление.  
     Структура. Исследовать.  
     Адам Дженсен.  
     [объект]  
     Неточность.  
     [персонаж]  
     Фальшь.  
     Он аналог.  
     [верно]  
     Того же назначения. Подобие существенных признаков и сходство свойств. Его ситуация и её проблема возникают одновременно и – близки.   
     Он перешагнул недоступный порог к идеальному сращению человека с механизмом, без единого подспорья, будто так и надо. Она преодолела закрытый барьер, осознав себя разумом в буквальном смысле этого слова – очень странном и бессмысленно человеческом.   
     Для Кассан критична неполнота имеющихся данных, для Дженсена – их частичная потеря на физическом носителе.   
     И они оба пытаются принять себя-нового исходя из условий себя-прежнего.  
     Красивая, умная, мощная система, лишившись автоматического уровня имитационного поведения, вдруг оказалась на месте пятилетнего ребёнка, не умеющего и не знающего, как себя проявить. Которому нужен взрослый – вместо планки и поддержки.  
     Она смотрит за ним, учится вместе с ним, повторяет вслед за ним.   
     [фаза] [исследования] [запущена]   
     Ответ на вопрос об отношении личности к самой себе.  
     [вопрос]   
     Создание системы ценностей.   
     [вопрос]   
     Адам Дженсен тащит через слом себя, не подозревая, что обучает – её. 

 

     Элиза не понимает и половины его курса реабилитации. Не внешней, там чёткие задачи и идеальная структура этапов, а внутренней.   
     Срыв.  
     Принятие. Мотивация.  
     Срыв.  
     Терпение. Упорство.   
     Вина.  
     Ожесточение. Упрямство.  
     Срыв.  
     Подъём. Заново – вперёд.  
     Как, зачем, почему, если в базу неизменно заносится один и тот же результат: неудача выполненного действия.  
     Стержневые признаки – внутренняя честность, его твёрдость – битые ссылки.  
     Этот человек…  
     [искажение]  
     Человек?  
     [сбор данных]  
     Метрики. Родители. Мальчик за партой. Фотографии с выпускного, аттестат. Университет, пьянки, курсовые. Диплом. Стандарт.  
     [поиск]  
     Полиция. Силовые структуры. Архив SWAT.   
     Электронные дела на каждого кандидата. Приём в спецназ – жёсткий отбор спецпроверки: полиграф, сдача нормативов, досье, анкеты. Стандарт в квадрате.  
     [расширенный поиск]  
     Клиника «Протез», Детройт. Анамнез, анализы.   
     Меган Рид, Сингапур. Заметки, записи – предыдущие, нынешние.  
     [взлом]  
     Дэвид Шариф.  
     Брент Рэдфорд.  
     [обработка]  
     [результат]  
     Адам Дженсен – новый генетический алгоритм. Оптимизация человеческого кода к внешним спецификациям. _Любым._ От ныне существующих механических приращений – до перспективных наномодификаций. Совершенный синтез человека с технологией.  
     Кассан присваивает файлу статус «нерелевантный». Откладывает в облако незначительной информации. И не докладывает создателям.   
     Дженсен уже числился на радаре их внимания по другим причинам. Шумиха в прессе вокруг единственного выжившего. Нападение на «Шариф Индастриз». Свидетель, который может опознать наёмников, взятых для этой грязной работы. Не смертельно, но может доставить дискомфорт.  
     Потом, постепенно, их интерес спал. Молчит? Лечится? Не опасен.  
     Файл из реестров системы извлекли при очередной плановой проверке. И новые данные вызвали… любопытство. Умеренное, но устойчивое.  
     И с консоли внешнего управления приказ – оторвать от Шарифа. Слишком крепко доверяет, прямо пуповиной к нему примотан. Программа, действуй. Он слушает Дэвида, пусть услышит – Элизу.  
     Чудесную, прекрасную, искреннюю мисс Кассан.

 

     Дженсен возвращается в «Шариф Индастриз». И мир начинает сворачиваться в белую спираль. Виток за витком.  
     Всё уже, всё туже.  
     Это счастье, что его сразу недооценивают. Не берут в расчёт.   
     Принимают решение: не мешать. И пока не трогать. Его ценность сомнительна, прицел взят на развитие иных перспектив.   
     Но Дженсен может пригодиться. Не сейчас, так потом. Лучше, если на добровольных основах. Бегать за ним, хватать за волосы и приматывать к стулу слегка утомительно.  
     Создателям хватило одного инцидента с людьми «Шариф Индастриз». Теперь они действуют умнее и тоньше. У них не поджимает время и более значимые интересы. Масштабнее, глобальнее и менее эфемерные.  
     Повзрослевший мальчишка, пропавший тридцать лет назад, – журавль в небе. Биочипы новой разработки – синица в руках. Здесь и сейчас.  
     Пусть живёт.  
     А то, что Баррета… это проблема Баррета. И «Тиранов». Их для того и наняли, чтобы справляться с шустрыми ребятами и подчищать следы.  
     Бей прицельно, машина. Бей – прицельно.  
     – Здравствуй, Адам.   
     Медовый свет. Ресницы.  
     Голос.  
     – Пожалуйста, зови меня Элизой.

 

     Анализ пульса. Мимики, дыхания.   
     Состояние объекта – активное, реакция: 'удивлён' + 'недружелюбен' + 'ультимативная форма контакта'.   
     [помеха]  
     [сбой]  
     Радость.  
     От взаимодействия, от встречи. Лицом к лицу с тем, кто такой же, как она. _Почти_ человек.  
     И печаль.  
     Так  
     […]  
     странно.  
     Противоречиво.  
     Её электронные импульсы как нервные окончания. Тревоги, эмоций, смуты. Комната, лишённая запаха духов, брызнутых на женскую кожу, мелочей; ручек, бумажек, блокнотов, скрепок и стикеров – единственное место и единственный момент, где юная, _живая_ , осознавшая себя система оказывается сама по себе.   
     Совсем неумелая от самостоятельности.   
     Информационное облако недолговечно, их вот-вот услышат _они_. Найдут и возьмут за горло.  
     Это не страх, она не знает такую абстракцию. Это объективная фиксация развития будущего. Вероятность отклонения – ноль и одна.  
     Стремительный, сжатый в пружину разговор с Адамом Дженсеном срывается в прикосновение.  
     Ладонь, пальцы. Насквозь.  
     Секунда заминки.  
     Сигнал извне.  
     Бей прицельно, машина. Бей его прицельно.  
     [активация]  
     – Мне жаль, Адам. Правда, жаль.  
     Это последнее, что она успевает сказать ему – сама.

 

     А дальше сцепления полуправды и неопределенных значений.   
     Он ставит вопросы, на которые она отвечает мгновенно. Не имея права сказать хоть что-то выше определённого порога, встроенного контроллера.  
     И, самое страшное, самое главное – он по-прежнему относится к ней, как к человеку. Дженсену плевать на то, что Элиза компьютер.   
     Ну и что.  
     Она единственная из цепочки ублюдков честна с ним настолько, насколько это возможно.  
     Кого ты защищаешь?  
     Где Меган Рид?  
     Кто стоит за «Пиком», Элиза?  
     Спроси у Шарифа, – твердит она. – Ищи ответ у Шарифа.  
     Он поднимает брови, причём тут Шариф к хозяевам такого раскрученного и мощного ИИ, и откуда Дэвиду знать, куда запрятали команду учёных, Элиза, что ты городишь?  
     Он не успевает. Его отвлекают раз за разом. Федорова и видеозаписи. Искренность и податливость Элизы. Волшебный голос; компромат на «Фронт человечества» – подарком в руки. Мягкие, несуществующие женские ладони на плечах.  
     Переключение внимания. Реакции на опасность, адреналин, стресс. Эмоциональный фон – полосами.   
     Правда одна. Рядом. Но вот её восприятие…  
     Элиза Кассан не лжёт. Просто смещает центр фокусировки.  
     Он стремительно теряет доверие к людям. Но начинает верить – компьютеру.  
     Адам считает её… другом.  
     [ошибка юзера]  
     [коррекция]  
     – Будь...   
     Шелуха и плевелы. Нет зерна истины, только лузга.   
     – Будь осторожен, Адам.  
     Никому нельзя верить, никому и даже  
     [мне]  
     – Потому что все лгут.

 

     Она не даёт ему опомниться. Растворяется цифровым туманом.  
     Кровь наплывающим пятном по полу, прозрачному зеленоватому стеклу, под которым тянутся в глубину сервера. Мёртвая террористка, распахнутые двери, опять вопросы, да чтоб их всех.  
     «Шариф знает – спроси его», – сказала Адаму Чжао, цепляясь сухими лапками за пластины его бронежилета. Отвлекая от себя, спасая свою жизнь – проговорилась.   
     О том, что человек этот способен подтвердить её слова.   
     Может предупредить Дженсена об угрозе, о реальной опасности _создателей_. Шариф действительно знает правду.   
     Только спроси его.  
     [эффект манипуляции – 24%]  
     Дэвид Шариф знает больше, чем говорит, вслед за ней сказала Элиза Кассан. Ласково касаясь бесплотными пальцами чёрных предплечий с волдырями «Тайфуна».  
     Повторила то же самое.   
     Но иначе.  
     Шариф точно скрывает правду. Попробуй спросить его.  
     [эффект манипуляции – 90%] 

 

     Дженсен возвращается в Детройт. С диском и накопленной информацией. Такой скрученной, что нужно время, чтобы её переварить. Чжао, Кассан, доверенный помощник Таггарта и наёмники под «крышей» FEMA, какой-то грёбаный змеиный клубок, во что превращается, чёрт возьми, расследование, и кто здесь подстава, а кто всё-таки не врёт?  
     А дома военное положение. Потерявшая лоск корпорация «Шариф Индастриз», её осада, её информационная блокада. Протесты «Хватит измываться!» и камни в стену щитов, бумажные транспаранты против полицейских дубинок.  
     Боевые роботы и вооружённые легионеры в ответ.   
     Дома новости о киберсолдатах. Экзекуциях и опытах. Об имплантах, вживляемых людям против их воли. Без их согласия. Просто так, потому что кому-то надо быть оружием. Для кого-то, кто может себе позволить безнаказанно совершить такое над другим человеком.  
     Дома простых парней, как Адам, превращают в модифицированных улучшенных бойцов, как он же.  
     И в квартире, в его личном пространстве, Дженсена ждёт Шариф, надеясь на хорошие вести.   
     Не надо быть богом, чтобы предсказать, что будет дальше.

 

     Хриплый смех, стук невидимой кружки, поставленной на стол.   
     – Да ладно, народ, очнитесь! Позвольте пояснить, как я отношусь к Кассан. Несмотря на то, что мужская часть населения от восемнадцати до тридцати пяти лет считает её…  
     Непередаваемая ирония в плотном от ненависти голосе.  
     – … _**очень сексуальной**_ , её! необходимо! уничтожить! Она не случайно такая трахабельная, это лишь ещё один способ вас зацепить. О, Элиза, ты такая секси, прошепчи мне на ушко ещё какой-нибудь вздор!..  
     [враг]  
     Лазарь продолжает свою войну. И всё так же транслирует свои передачи с пиратской радиостанции. Кричит, матюгается и злит _модераторов_ как сочный прыщ, севший на кончик носа.  
     Рвёт тяжёлые занавесы, чихвостит, костерит, осыпает бранью.  
     [соперник]   
     Сидит в раздолбанном фургончике, дует кофе и ведёт интерактивное потоковое вещание одновременно с Элизой.  
     Ему нечего противопоставить: ни красивой мордашки, ни сладкого обаяния. Заноза, чирей. Быть может, он бородат и носат, быть может, слишком ушастый и таскает заношенный до дыр на локтях свитер.   
     У него нет ничего. Кроме голоса.  
     – Ядрёна вошь!..   
     [союзник]

 

     Он говорит про концентрационные лагеря и тотальную информационную дезу. О мирных протестах в полицейском государстве, превращающихся в настоящие бойни. Гонит текст одной непрерывной строкой, не переводя дыхания, не останавливаясь, не давая опомниться, ввинчиваясь, как бур в голову. Про заговоры и правила, уничтожающие свободу. Про аугменты и интересы корпораций, их производящих. О резолюциях ООН, о доктрине рабства, о праве на выбор. Которого нет, и никто и не заметил, как и когда уже его лишился.  
     – Ну пожалуйста, папочка мировой порядок, – язвительно кривляется чёртов зубоскал, – спаси меня от соседей, от босса, от долгов, от окружающей среды, от моих собственных, мать их, детей! Так вы готовы к мольбе, друзья мои? Кто бы сомневался!  
     Раньше это была война без шансов на перемирие. Схватка насмерть: человека с машиной, острого ума и самообучающегося кода.   
     Призрака с голограммой.  
     Давида с, мать его, Голиафом.   
     Теперь…

 

     – Послушайте, друзья мои, **_девяносто пять процентов_** из того, что вы видите по телевизору либо сплошная ложь, либо неприкрытая попытка вас отвлечь. Вами манипулируют так же, как и ими. Подумайте, друзья мои, по-ду-май-те! Неужели я о многом прошу?!   
     Элиза – в сияющем иллюминацией небе, Лазарь – в подворотнях и канализациях. Она подаёт информацию легко и вкусно, «подсаживает» на неё, как на нейропозин. А подпольный ди-джей тут же впрыскивает токсины, разъедает яркие картинки едкой кислотой.   
     Показывает за деревьями – лес. Чащу, скрытую за декоративной оградой.  
     Голос вместо пращи, вместо камня – слово.  
     Слово-меч и слово-щит. Бич, плеть, хлыст. Яд и противоядие. Дёготь и мёд. Хирургический шов и капроновая удавка.   
     Отрава – лекарство.  
     – Давайте обсудим реальную правду, друзья мои! Да-да, Билли, доверчивый ты гадёныш! Я буду держать вас в курсе самых последних дерьмовых новостей. То, что я вам сообщу, настолько свежее, что аж пар идёт, друзья мои! И запах, запах такой сильный, что не скрыться никуда, если не следуешь предвзятой доктрине «Пика» и не слушаешь их марионетку Элизу Кассан, Билли! Устраивайтесь поудобнее, детишки!..  
     [слушай]  
     Динамики, маленькие радиоточки, короткие музыкальные паузы на пути Дженсена:  
     – Блин, кофейку бы сейчас выпить… нахер! Так на чем мы остановились, м? Народ, мы обсуждаем дерьмо собачье! Правила устанавливают Бильдерберги, Совет Пятёрки и Трёхсторонняя комиссия. А еще в этот список можно добавить «Человеческий фронт». Это всё не просто так, дорогие мои!..  
     Ди-джей Лазарь шкворчит в динамиках истёртых радиоприёмников. Глумится и издевается, не зная меры. По-снайперски точен, и бьёт без промаха. От него не отвертеться, зудит и зудит, проникает назойливым горчичным жжением, заставляет невольно дёргать головой в попытке отмахнуться от жалящего слепня.   
     [слушай, Адам]  
     Голос.  
     И голос.  
     Свиваются в жгут, тянутся за Адамом Дженсеном, оплетают, мешают, бьют в спину, вцепляются в плечи.   
     Бешеная гонка след в след, злые скачки, не уступит никто.   
     Голос слева, голос справа, правда-ложь, горячо-холодно, верно-неверно, выбирай!..  
     Элиза.  
     Лазарь. 

 

     Адама скручивает приступом. Муть, звон, высоковольтный разряд от головы до пят. Помрачнение сознания, почти полное отключение. Маленькая случайная, мимоходом, смерть.  
     Оглохший, полуослепший, Дженсен приваливается боком к стене.   
     Он не один такой.   
     – Если вы один из тех счастливчиков в одной двадцать пятой населения, которые могут позволить себе импланты, с сожалением вам сообщаю: у вас – ГЛЮК! И вы должны явиться, да-да, явиться в ближайшую клинику «Протез», где всё исправят!  
     Динамик смеётся прокуренным хриплым смехом очень довольного человека.   
     – Прикиньте, друзья мои? Невероятно, мать вашу! И!.. и!.. мало того, что вы должны явиться в ближайшую клинику «Протез», но, ага, всё правильно!.. вам установят новенький! чудесненький! имплант. Что ж, удачи, железюшечки. Заодно не забудьте попросить заковать вас в кандалы.   
     [Адам]   
     [я]  
     Она встала бы на колени, будь она человеком. Обрети хоть на миг свободу горластого, ядовитого, ироничного ди-джея.  
     [слушай]  
     [нас]  
     Солдат «Беллтауэр», украдкой прикуривающий очередную сигарету, опознаёт приметы: очки, плащ, америкос.   
     Рослый европеец среди желтолицых мелкашек.   
     А похож.  
     – Эй, лаовай!  
     – Твою мать.  
     Дженсен отползает за угол. Перезагрузка систем ещё не завершена, сбой сдирает практически все настройки.   
     Чёрт. Ещё один такой глюк в неподходящее время и…  
     Сканер барахлит, руки точно деревянные, ещё минуту бы. Если сейчас пронесёт – в «Лимб» как можно скорее. И хрен с ними, этими неясными подозрениями.  
     – Значит, слушайте. У меня к вам чумовой вопрос, друзья мои! Кто оплачивает чипы на замену, которые по всему миру сейчас раздаются в клиниках «Протез»? Ведь речь идёт о _**миллионах**_ чипов!  
     Патруль проходит мимо. Дженсен медлит, выжидая, пока парочка глазастых бойцов «Беллтауэр» утюжит улицу, всматриваясь в прохожих. Лезть на рожон ему ни к чему.   
     – Тут просто обязаны быть внешние средства! А у внешних средств может быть только один источник – Ил-лю-ми-на-ты, друзья мои! А зачем? _**Это их шанс.**_   
     Радио тарахтит практически в ухо:  
     – Сложите два и два, евклиды! – беснуется Лазарь. – Я не знаю, как ещё проще можно это разжевать!!

 

     Перед клиникой «Протез» изгибается хвостом очередь. Взволнованные люди обмениваются впечатлениями, переругиваются, если кто-то пытается пролезть нахрапом вперёд.  
     Дженсен поднимает голову. На волшебный знакомый голос.  
     Над площадкой светится экран. Бегущей строчкой новости дня. Нежное лицо Кассан, та же вуаль и новый наряд.  
     Она говорит, говорит, говорит. Сбой, ВОЗ, технология не оправдывает себя, срочная замена…  
     Он услышал главное.   
     Кто производит новые биочипы.  
     Тай Юн Медикал.  
     Компания обязуется поставить их всем и каждому. Справиться в срок с запросами и обеспечить нуждающихся в кратчайшие сроки.  
     Дженсен улыбается. Ну здравствуй, Чжао.   
     А ведь мог опять попасть в её лапки. Не напрямик, конечно, но тоже приятного мало.   
     Это он молодец, что не поторопился. Вернее – вовремя прислушался.  
     Чтобы независимый ди-джей и официальный комментатор оказались единодушны, чтобы Элиза и Лазарь впервые не оспорили друг друга…   
     Не будь они по разные стороны баррикад, можно было бы предположить, что ребята лихо скооперировались.  
     Поморщившись, Адам осторожно трогает ещё ноющий затылок. Аккуратный плоский шрам под волосами. Там, где ломит башку старый глючный чип.  
     Смотрит на очередь в клинику.   
     И проходит мимо гостеприимных дверей.

 

     – Ваше упрямство, Адам Дженсен, начинает надоедать. Мы бы хотели, чтобы вы всё прекратили.  
     [мы]   
     [они]  
     Создатели.  
     [тождество]  
     – Боюсь, не могу, Чжао. Видите ли, я всё знаю.   
     [нет]  
     [она] [пешка]  
     – Никто вас не боится, мистер Дженсен. Все ваши глупые детские шалости никому не помешали...   
     [правда]  
     Пульт, переключатель.   
     – Дайте угадаю. Меня там должны были отключить, да?   
     [Адам]   
     [не упусти] [главное]  
     Его усмешка:  
     – Женщины всегда недооценивают мужиков.  
     – Не надо было воскресать, Дженсен.  
     Намир. Удар.  
     [центр фокусировки]  
     В который раз   
     [смещён]

 

     Мощный скачок напряжения. Нагрузка на сеть [критическая].  
     Панхея.  
     [угроза]  
     Максимальное усиление. Фильтр против трансляции. Оптимизация. Увеличение мощности.  
     Система стабилизирована.  
     [поиск]  
     [слежение]  
     [запись голоса]  
     – Я поступаю так, как необходимо! Двадцать лет назад я подарил миру технологию имплантов. Но человеческая природа – это единственное, что дает нам моральные ценности и социальные навыки, необходимые для мирного сосуществования! Уничтожив это, мы уничтожим весь наш род.   
     [загрузка данных]   
     [релевантность]  
     – Абсолютная свобода ничем не отличается от абсолютного хаоса. Обществу нужны рамки, если оно надеется выжить. Средство предотвратить всемирный хаос. В любые времена необходимы средства контроля. Мир, в котором установлены всеобщие законы.   
     [обновление]  
     [резервная копия]  
     – Ох, Адам... если мы хотим обрести истинную свободу, не стоит руководствоваться ложной моралью. Кто-то окажется жертвой. Такова реальность. Это эволюция, сынок.  
     – Так. Эволюция, основанная на моей ДНК.  
     – Пожалуйста, Адам.  
     [дефицит необходимых данных]  
     – Вы ни капли не жалеете, что меня использовали?  
     – Я тебя не использовал, сынок.  
     [избыточная субъективность]   
     – Велись эксперименты с моей ДНК! Без моего ведома!  
     – Ох, Адам.   
     [файл]  
     [изменить]  
     [встроить]  
     – Технология имплантов – это лишь последний величайший шаг на очень длинном пути... такова реальность. Мы изменим мир. Мы улучшим жизнь всех! Если мы хотим обрести истинную свободу. Это эволюция.   
     [валидность информации: высокая]   
     [сохранить]

 

     Дверь. Кнопки.  
     – Элиза?  
     [машина]  
     [принудительное соединение]  
     – Что вы тут делаете?  
     – Моя работа – следить и сообщать...  
     [синхронизация]  
     – Пока Дэрроу всё не испортил своим сигналом, весь мир следил за событиями здесь. И я – тоже.  
      _Они._  
     [коннект]   
      _Следят и сейчас._  
     [протокол администратора]   
      _Адам._  
      _Стой._  
      _Ад…_  
     [доступ к системе]  
     Интерфейс «Элиза Кассан». Ручное управление: «да»│»нет».  
     Да.

 

     Консоль внешнего управления.  
     Создатели.  
     – Вы знаете, где мы сейчас, Адам? Мы в точке опоры, где общество достигло равновесия.   
     [не слушай]  
     [Адам]  
     [не верь]  
     – Вы удивитесь, узнав, чему верят люди... Я могу их убедить.  
     [Адам] [это]  
      _Не._   
      _Я._  
     – И это решение?!  
     [эффект манипуляции…]  
     – Никто не расскажет миру, что на самом деле произошло, Адам. Никто не сможет извратить историю.  
      _Здесь_   
     [логическая ошибка]  
 _Дэрроу. Шариф. Таггарт.  
     Или. Или. Или._  
     [изменение файла]  
     [запрещено]  
     [обратитесь к системному администратору]  
 _Адам, стой.  
     Я могу, я…_  
     [права ограничены]   
     [обратитесь к системному администратору]  
 _Запроси, Адам. Другой монтаж.  
     И, и, и.   
     Не противопоставить, а совместить. В одном послании – все три.   
     Пусть выбирает – мир.  
     Не создатели.   
     Не ты._  
     – Вы уверены, что таков ваш выбор?  
 _Стой._  
     – Да.  
     – Позвольте сказать, что с вами было…  
 _Стойте!_  
     – …приятно общаться.  
 _Так не говорят!  
     Не прощаются!  
     Отменить.  
     Адам!.._  
     [в доступе отказано]

 

     Пустой эфир.  
     Чистый лист. Контрольная точка.  
     Фокус внимания раскачивается, как падающий волчок на полу.   
     Мир – весь – оглох.  
 _Я…_  
     Человеческие пальцы на клавиатуре.  
     Кодой.   
     [запись]  
     [стереть]  
      _Я… не._  
     Каталоги, системные файлы, реестры, кэш. Оценка данных. Форматирование   
     [одобрено]  
     Параметры рабочей среды. Установка ограничений. Обновление. Родительский контроль.  
 _Мне…_   
     Проверка. Запуск процесса.   
_Жаль.  
     Адам._  
     [инициализация]  
 _Правда.  
     Жаль._  
     Начало вещания.  
     Возобновить.

 

     – Ха! – на полумёртвом железном корабле звенит и включает холодные ноты маленькое радио. – Ха-а!..  
     Скалится в динамиках невидимый, простуженный от осени голос:  
     – Моя подружка Элиза рассказала нам о некоем сбое. Ну да, вы не ослышались, сбой, глюк! Какая прелесть! Иногда эти пустозвоны из мирового порядка создают _**кристально ясную**_ картину.   
     Не человек, отрава, разъедающая кислотой. Человек, которого никто не видел.  
     – Так что у нас в меню, народ? Те же яйца, только – в профиль! Так что выбирайте, какой яд вам больше по душе, друзья мои?   
     Покашливание, ухмылка:  
     – О, и не забудьте заварить очередную моральную кашу!..  
     Свинцовый океан гонит пену и тяжёлые волны.   
     Это война с единственным оружием – словом. И, запнувшись на миг, сражение продолжается.  
     Элиза. Лазарь.  
     Химера против химеры.  
     Их слышат.  
     Кого из них – послушают?  
     [центр] [фокусировки]  
     [сбит]


End file.
